Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bed.
The Prior Art
Hospital beds and care beds are typically height adjustable, likewise the support frame is adjustable to a given shape with its backrest and legrest raised. An example of such a bed is known from, e.g., WO 00/33785 to Huntleigh Technology plc, on which the sub frame comprises a scissor mechanism. Also height adjustable beds based on columns with telescopic members are known. A column for a height adjustable bed is known from, e.g., WO 2009/033486 to Linak A/S.
The purpose of adjusting the shape of the support frame is to create better comfort for the patient, or to support a part of the body. The height adjustment is carried out to create a better working position for the nursing staff in relation to the working area of the patient. When carrying out the work the bed is adjusted with the support frame raised. Having finished the working task, the height of the bed should be adjusted to a level at which the patient can leave the bed himself. Unfortunately, it happens that the nursing staff forgets to readjust the bed to the low level which increases the risk that the patient falls when he leaves the bed. The damage connected to the fall is often extensive and results in worsening of the general condition of the patient. The same kind of problems arise when the patient, by faulty operation of the adjusting mechanisms of the bed, adjusts the height of the bed.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a solution securing an adjustable bed, which in connection with the nursing of the patient has been height adjusted, is readjusted to a height position, making it safe for the patient to leave the bed. At the same time a solution is required which prevents the patient from operating the parts of the adjusting mechanism which can be dangerous for the patient.